Crimson Beauty
by K-Y-L-EH-E
Summary: Grell is a waiter working at a small cafe. William is an elite businessman who happens into a nameless cafe. He falls in love with the... waitress! A small mistake is the start of a difficult relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

For all who don't already know, I'm Kylee and I'll be your author this evening.

So, I was pretty far along here, in the first chapter, when I suddenly lost all my progress. My only response was, "FUUUUUCK. Better fucking restart."

Anyways. WilliamxGrell.

Warnings: Homosexuality, anal, AU, OOC (probably), Fluff, Crossdressing.

Summary: Grell works in a cafe as a waiter (Waitress), William is an elite business man who stopped by a nameless cafe and falls in love with the redheaded... Girl. A simple mistake becomes the start of a difficult romance.

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E

I hummed happily as I swept around the nicely sized cafe, forcing the early morning cafe-goers to smile. I smiled at everyone, and they smiled back, despite being tired and cranky in the early hours of the day. I was always cheery, no matter what ridiculous time I was asked to work.

"You know, Sutcliffe, the only reason we have regulars is because of you," a smooth voice said behind me.

"Mr. Michaelis!" I turned on my heel to see my boss, Sebastian Michaelis. He was in his early thirties, but you would never be able to tell just by looking at him. He stood tall and proud. He was charming in the most casual way, and devilishly handsome. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "I do own this place. Am I not allowed to stop by from time to time to check on my favourite employees?" He would constantly tease and flirt, but he was a married man, spoken for by a beautiful blonde by the name of Elizabeth. She was nearly ten years his junior, but the love you could feel between the two was almost sickening. Almost.

"Oh, no! I love that you stop by just to see me," I teased, grinning playfully. "How's the beautiful woman who ripped my man away?"

"Lizzie is just fine. Oh! She told me to give this to you as a late birthday present. She seemed upset that she couldn't give it to you in person." He pulled out a box from one of his pockets. It was small and covered in black velvet.

I snorted, trying to hold back my laughter. "What? Is she trying to propose to me? I'll have her know, my heart belongs to a dark haired man with the strangest red eyes."

Said man rolled his eyes, shoving the box into my hands. "Just open it and be grateful."

I took it gently, opening the small box, eyes widening slightly.

"Oh my God... She didn't... I mean..." I huffed, chest tightening as he stared at the little ring in the box. It had a golden band, laced with silver vines all around. A ruby, cut to look like a rose, sat in the center and surrounded by diamond leaves.

I had first seen it when I was with Sebastian, helping him pick out a ring for Lizzie. "Sebastian, look," I had said, "Is it not just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?!" He had smiled, staring at it, as if a light bulb had gone off.

My mind snapped back to the present when I realized I was crying. "You... You told her about it, and she got it for me. It was so much money! I can't accept this! Please return it to the jeweler!"

I froze when Sebastian glared lightly. "You will accept this gift, Grell Sutcliffe. You've no one to spoil you, so at least let Lizzie spoil you a little bit. You two are best friends after all. Now put it on, wear it proudly, and get your pretty little ass back to work."

I smiled, wiping the tears away and slipping the ring onto my finger. Shit. She'd even had it sized. "Right. Right. Okay, time to come back to reality. Leave, I have work to do and you're distracting as Hell. Also, tell Lizzie that in return for the amazing gift, I'll be a stripper for her birthday."

"Like hell you will," Sebastian yelled as I strolled away, getting back into the routine of things. Apparently we had taken a lot longer than I had thought, because several people were upset about not having their orders taken or delivered yet. I apologized to several people for the inconvenience.

Then the door opened, the bell ringed, and my worst nightmare walked through the door. "Grell! Where are you, honey!?" A redheaded woman strolled in. She wore a red dress suit, red shoes, red lipstick... Everything about the woman was red. She had an unhealthy obsession over me because of my hair. I'd have chopped it off myself if I didn't love it so much.

She caught sight of me and grinned. "There you are! Come give me some sugar, beautiful!"

I backed away hurriedly, heading toward the door that read "Staff Only". "M-Madame Red! How nice to see you! Ufortuately, I am very busy right now! I need to go get something!"

"Oh pish posh. You have time to let me pet that pretty red hair of yours!" She kept advancing, but I finally got through the door to the kitchen.

"Claude! I need you to go scare Madame Red away! She wants to pet me!"

K-Y-L-EH-E

First chapter done! Please review and be honest! Usually I would make the soon to be lovers meet in the first chapter, but I need to not get bored with this. Sorry.

Kylee


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are with the second course of Crimson Beauty! I hope you enjoy!

Warnings(Again): Homosexuality, Anal, crossdressing, fluff, AU, OOC.

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!

I hit my alarm, probably harder than necessary, finally silencing the annoying beeping noise. Time for work again. I slipped out of bed, stretching as I stood. A wave of vertigo hit me, most likely caused by standing up too fast. I waited for it to pass before walking across the hall, into my bathroom.

I made sure the water was warm before throwing off my boxers and stepping in. I sighed contently as the water hit my chest. I always had to wake up an hour earlier on mornings that I needed to shower, not even having time to spare. My hair took up about forty-five minutes of my shower time because it was so thick and so long. It was hell to rinse out.

I stepped out, pulling my soaked hair into a messy bun so I could carry out the rest of my morning routine. I dried my body, wrapping the towel around the mass of hair on my head so it wouldn't drip down my body.

When I passed the mirror, I frowned. I was so pale. I poked at my stomach self consciously. I was getting the tiniest of bumps. I needed to start running again and lose the weight Claude was making me gain. Damn that scary man and his delicious food!

I rolled my eyes at my own silly thoughts, walking back into my bedroom. I pulled one of my uniforms together. I loved my uniform. Dress shoes with a slight heel, tight black slacks, a white button down shirt with a red vest, and an apron. It was just so cute.

I straightened my vest, heading back to the bathroom and pulling the towel off of my head. My hair was no longer dripping, but it wasn't dry either. So I spent the next half hour blow drying and brushing my hair. When I deemed it dry enough, I pulled it into a high pony-tail and was out the door.

I arrived at the cafe with about five minutes to spare before opening, so I set things up in the front. At exactly 7:00, I flipped the sign to open. Several people walked in the second the sign was on, having memorized our schedule. I greeted them all happily.

"Good morning! Morning! Please enjoy your visit!"

When the usual regulars were finished finding places to sit, I took their orders, walking back to Claude. "The usuals, all except for Ciel. He isn't here this morning." The golden eyed man nodded curtly, and I winked. I laughed at the light blush that immediately appeared.

I heard the bell jingle on the front door I smiled. What I saw had me blushing deeply. "W-welcome, sir." The man I greeted was tall and lean, green eyes staring right through me. His dark hair was slicked back, and he wore a pressed suit. Who was this imposter of a God?

K-Y-L-EH-E (William's Point of View)

Finally, a half of a day off. I didn't have to go into work until about 3:00, so I decided to do something leisurely with my time. I was hungry, and I was sick of five-star restaurants filled to the brim with high class people. I didn't act much different than they did, but that didn't mean I enjoyed being around them.

I dressed in my usual attire, a clean pressed suit and dress shoes. I slicked my hair back, making sure every strand was in place. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my keys and left.

I drove with no particular place or direction in mind, and found myself at a small cafe. I didn't bother to read the sign that would tell me the name of the establishment. I walked in without another thought, the bell signalling my arrival.

I glanced around, assessing the decor and people around me. It seemed to be a more homey type of place, and everyone seemed to know it well. For the first time in my life,I felt out of place.

"W-welcome, sir." The voice startled me slightly, and I quickly looked forward (and down a bit), to identify the voice. My eye twitched. The woman before my was absolutely gorgeous. She had pale, smooth skin and bright green eyes that were so full of life. Her hair was bright red, flowing down to her thighs, even in it's pony-tail. Her lips were full, parted slightly and smooth as the rest of her face. A light blush spread like a wildfire across her cheeks.

"Please be seated anywhere you feel comfortable, and I will take your order in a moment." Her words were rushed, and she bowed before fleeing into the back room. I smirked slightly, taking a seat in the far corner of the room.

It was about five minutes before she was at my table, smiling shyly at me. "I hope you have had time to decide what you would like." I slid the menu back into it's holder on the table, looking up and straight into her eyes.

"Pumpkin Spice Latte." I could see the surprise that flashed across her face, but it was only that, a flash.

"I'll be right back with your drink, sir." As she walked away, I stared at the natural sway of her hips. I think I'll be coming here more often.

K-Y-L-EH-E

So, chapter two! They meet! Please review! Thank you for reading!

Kylee


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Chapter three! Woohoo! C: Dedicated to ShaunaMcAllister for the lovely and encouraging review on this story. Thank you!

Now then, I think you all get the warnings by now, so I feel further warning in unnecessary.

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

I would never get tired of the blush that bloomed on her beautiful face every time she saw me. She would straighten her back just a little more, trying to look more professional. She would stutter as she spoke to me, asking me what I wanted and scurrying off to get it for me. She would make the perfect little wife.

That thought haunted me for a week, and I decided I wanted to get to know her better. I strolled into the cafe, sitting in my usual corner. She was at my side within minutes.

"What would you, uh, like today? I-I suggest the raspberry croissant. They are very yummy." She avoided eye contact, fidgeting. I laughed, covering my mouth. It was far too cute that she had used the word "yummy" so casually. Her face flamed red.

"I'm sorry. I would love a raspberry croissant, and a pumpkin spice latte, please." She nodded, almost running away. I felt kind of bad, she must have been so embarrassed. At the same time, however, it was hard to feel guilty when she made such cute face.

She returned about ten minutes later, setting down my coffee and setting my croissant in front of me. "I'm so sorry for the wait." She smiled shyly as she straightened. I glanced at her nametag. It read "Grell". What an interesting name.

She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and I glanced at her hand. A beautiful, expesive looking ring was on her ring finger. Was she married already? "What a beautiful ring," I commented, seemingly off-handed.

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you. My best friend gave it to me for my birthday! I was ring shopping with her husband so he could propose, and that's when I saw it. I didn't even know." She smiled fondly at the ring. Good, so not married.

"That ring really is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. I'm William, by the way," I said smoothly.

"O-oh! You flatter me! Thank you. I'm Grell." She smiled, flashing her perfect white teeth at me. "You're very handsome, too, you know." She then smiled slyly, looking over her shoulder. "Even more handsome than Mr. Michaelis!"

"I heard that," came a deep voice from across the cafe.

"You were meant to!" She grinned, returning her attention to me. "So why are you being so kind to me?"

"I want to take you on a date, if you'll allow me." She looked surprised and began stuttering.

"W-well what would I wear?" That was definitely a yes.

"Something classy, preferably black. Black would really make that beautiful hair stand out even more. I'll pick you up at seven." She seemed to take the hint, grabbing her notepad and scribbling down her number and address. She slipped me the piece of paper, smiled, and swept away to do her job.

I couldn't wait for tonight.

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I panicked, pulling Sebastian hastily into the back as soon as William wasn't looking. Sebastian was wide eyed. "What? Is something wrong? Grell, stop breathing so hard."

I was fanning myself, nearly panting. "He asked me on a date! What do I do!? I haven't been on a date since I was sixteen!" I whined softly. "I don't know how to dress, or how to act... I need Lizzie. Seb, I'm going to your house. I need to be ready by eight."

"It's only two," he shouted as I threw off my apron, running out the front door with a wave to Claude.

It took me only a half an hour to get to the nice house that my boss and best friend lived in. I walked in, not bothering to knock. "Lizzie! Lizzie! Help me," I cried dramatically. I smiled when she came down her stairs, calm as ever.

"What's the problem, sugar?" She took my hand, leading me into the living room and sitting me on the plush couch. She took a seat in my lap, which was amusing since she was barely smaller than me. I had an inch and a half on her.

"I have a date." I sighed, watching for her reaction.

"Grell, that is hardly a problem. Oh, you're wearing the ring I bought you! I'm so sorry it was a little too late for your birthday! Sebastian told me how much you loved it the second you saw it!" A problem of hers. She was easily side tracked.

"Liz, you gotta help me get ready! He's so perfect! I don't want to mess this up!" I stood, dumping the girl off my lap. She looked up at me, glaring playfully. I extended my hand to help her up.

"He said to wear something black and classy." She smirked adorably and whisked me away to her bedroom to get ready.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Uploading this tonight simply because I'm not sure when I'll have Internet next. Could be tomorrow, could be in a week. Really hope you enjoyed. Please review! It means a lot to me.

Kylee.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

I am so excited about writing the date scene!

"I'm pumped!" - Piggeh

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I groaned as Lizzie did my makeup. I had begged her not to use any makeup. I hated the stuff, unless it was a little eyeshadow or lipstick, but no. She lined my lids with black eye-liner, putting a layer of silvery eyeshadow on my upper lid in a cat-eye shape. She put on mascara, which I hated with a passion. Finally, she used a red, liquid lipstick.

"My god, Grell, you look so beautiful. You haven't been on a date since you were... Since you were sixteen!" She hugged my tight. "Now let's do your hair." I nodded my consent, following her into the bathroom.

I was so nervous. I hoped I didn't sweat off all of my makeup before he got here.

K-Y-L-EH-E

I still had twenty minutes before I had to leave. I fidgeted in my chair, played with my keys in my hand. I fixed my hair, straightened my tie, and straightened my jacket many times. I was going mad.

I had no idea what it was about that girl that made me so nervous. I had never, in all my years, seen a more beautiful woman. She was elegant, happy, bubbly. She was perfect.

I checked the clock again, deciding it was time to leave. I rushed out the door to my car, a sleek black Mustang, and forced myself not to speed on my way to her house. I parked in front of a large house, raising an eyebrow.

It was probably wrong that I hoped this wasn't her house. I hoped that she was poor, so I could spoil her. I glared slightly at my steering wheel, oddly focused. A tap on my window made me jump.

I looked up and saw a man. He was about my height, if not an inch or two shorter, with red eyes and dark hair. He motioned for me to roll down my window. "Yes?"

"Step out of your car." His tone was clearly all business, so I did as he asked, but not without narrowing my eyes at him. "Now that we're face to face... I swear to Satan, if you hurt Grell at all, I WILL castrate you. You will never meet a more beautiful person, in the mental and physical sense. If you come back and I hear that Grell didn't have a good time, you best watch your back. On that note, it's time. Have fun. Also, one last thing, my wife will be waiting to ambush you with a camera. You've been warned."

I stared at him a moment, straightening my tie before turning away and walking up the path to the door. I knocked, waiting patiently for the door to open. I didn't expect to see an excited blonde, bouncing in her place with a camera in her hand.

"Oh, you are handsome! I can see why Grell has taken such a liking to you! I'll be right back!" She ran back into the house, leaving me at the open door. I heard squealing, probably from the blonde, and the sound of echoing heels on what I was positive was granite.

My heart stopped when she finally came into view. Her hair was pulled up, curled into long, loose rings, a few hanging loose to frame her face. Her makeup made her jade eyes pop, and the color they had chosen for her lips made them look even more kissable.

It was the dress, though, that had my jaw dropping slightly. It was a long black dress, sleeveless, made of what looked like lace. There was split up the side, ending just below her hip, and I could see her beautifully shaped leg, looking just as smooth as the lace. She wore heels, but nothing flashy.

She spun in a slow circle, and I could see that the back dipped in a low V, down just below the small of her back. I could see the tattoo of a scythe on her shoulder, which was incredibly simple, but sexy. She finished turning, smiling at me.

"You look stunning, Grell." I held out my hand to her, and she took it. I placed a soft kiss to the top of his hand, and a camera clicked. We both turned to see the blonde, blushing lightly with the camera in front of her face.

"You look so cute. Now go, or you're going to be late. You've been staring at each other for ten minutes already." She took one more picture before shooing us out the door. I got one last warning look from the man from earlier. I smirked at him holding the door open for my date.

I got in the drivers seat, driving off. I had quite an evening planned. It started with a nice dinner at my favourite restaurant. "I hope you're okay with being spoiled, because that's all I intend to do tonight, spoil you."

She giggled quietly, covering her mouth. "You really don't have to."

"You're right. I don't have to, but I want to. You're beautiful, and special, so you deserve to be spoiled." I reached over, taking her hand in my own. It was soft, and quite small. I noticed that Grell was quite petite, as was "Lizzie". The two seemed very alike. No wonder they were best friends.

I was glad when we arrived at the restaurant. I was a bit famished. "I hope you're hungry." I smiled at her, getting out and going around to open her door. I helped her out, taking her inside, showing her off.

"Reservation under Spears," I said to the man at the front podium. He smiled at me.

"Like you even have to tell anyone here who you are, Mr. Spears. I see you have a lovely lady accompanying you today. Your table is right this way."

"Do you frequent this restaurant?" She hadn't asked until we had been seated and left to decide on our meals.

"No, actually. I do like this restaurant, more than any in town, but I don't come very often. I'm well known around here, though. I own W.T.S. Electronics."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at me with admiration. "Wow! That is so amazing! You must be so popular with the ladies. What made you decide to take me on a date rather than someone prettier?"

I frowned slightly at her. "Grell, there is not a woman on this Earth prettier than you." My frown disappeared when she suddenly smiled at me.

"You're so sweet, William." I smiled back, a bit flustered. She picked up her menu, looking through it.

"Order anything you want. Money isn't an issue." She glanced at me over the top of her menu, one slim eyebrow raised in amusement. She looked back to the menu briefly before setting it back down.

We sat in comfortable silence until the waiter arrived. "I'll have the Chicken Alfredo."

"And for the Lady?" The waiter smiled pleasantly at Grell, who blushed.

"Just the Chicken and Dumpling Soup." He nodded.

"Anything else?" The waiter looked at me expectantly, and I nodded. "I'll bring our finest this evening." He hurried off to get our orders.

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

Dinner was going excellently. William and I had fallen into comfortable conversations, sharing smiles and quiet laughs. Will had ordered some amazing wine, and I was all too happy to drink it. I knew my limits, and made sure not to exceed them. I didn't want to get drunk on the first date.

"Grell!? Is that you?!"

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, tugging nervously at a strand of hair. 'Just don't look at her,' I thought.

"Grell... Who is the woman calling your name?" William was eyeing her suspiciously, she was most likely hurrying toward our table.

"That's one of the locals... Madame Red. She's crazy obsessed with my hair." As if on queue, she stopped at our table.

"Oh, Grell, who is this handsome man? Are you on a date with him?" She was talking far too loud, drawing unwanted attention to us.

"Yes, I am on a date, so please leave." That was as close to being mean as I could possibly get. It wasn't in my nature.

"Now, now," She scolded, "That is no way to talk to a lady!"

My head hit the table, face flaming with embarrassment. I could hear several people chuckling. 'God, strike me dead,' I thought.

"Miss, please leave. You're ruining our date. I would also prefer that you stay away from Grell from here on out." I looked up in time to see her face turn as red as her hair. She stormed off, and I glanced up at William.

"Thank you so much, but I'm so embarrassed... People are staring..."

He took one of my hands, kissing it. "Ignore them. They are only staring because you are so beautiful and they cannot tear their eyes away." Damn, he was smooth. I smiled and squeezed his hand. I was relieved when the rest of the date passed without incident.

K-Y-L-EH-E

We stood at Sebastian and Elizabeth's doorstep, holding hands. I was fidgeting nervously like a teenage girl. "So... Uhm, thank you so much for tonight, William. Dinner was great, and the movie was nice."

He smiled at me, one of his hands releasing mine and sliding around my waist. He pulled me close, nuzzling my cheek. I thought it was cute that he had to bend down to do so.

"Grell, you are so amazing. May I kiss you?" I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I nodded. I felt his lips brush across my cheek, and my knees nearly buckled when his lips touched mine. It was only a slight brush at first, but he quickly pressed his lips firmly to my own.

I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck for support. My knees were jelly at this point, and I could do nothing more than return the kiss. He was an amazing kisser...

He pulled away, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "Goodnight, Grell." He pecked my lips again before releasing me and walking to his car. I stood there until he was gone, and finally went inside.

I was greeted with a tight hug and a scream of, "THAT WAS SO CUTE! I GOT PICTURES!"

K-Y-L-EH-E

Okay, so from what I see, I haven't made any mistakes calling Grell a 'he' instead of a 'she' while in Williams PoV, but if I did, I am so sorry! It was kind of hard to get used to typing 'she' constantly instead of 'he'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

So I was having some trouble posting the last chapter, due to some issues that Fanfiction was having. They fixed it, luckily! So I decided to stop being pissy about it and start on chapter five.

Please enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I was giddy the day following my date with William. It had gone so well. He even kissed me, and damn if it wasn't the best kiss I've ever had. It was sweet, but passionate.

I grinned, staring at my mirror and checking my hair. I needed to look perfect today. I had my hair hanging in loose curls. It took me hours to curl all of my hair, but it was well worth it. I clipped some away from my face, since William seemed to like my eyes so much.

It was weird to think that William was gay. He came off as very straight, straighter than Claude. Okay, so he was a bad example. He had a lover, a small male by the name of Alois. He was extremely bratty, and bossed Claude around, and because Claude hadn't left him, I teased Claude constantly about his "Master kink". He would glare, grumble, and go back to his baking.

I laughed to myself, giving myself a once over in the mirror and getting dressed into my usual uniform. I was overly excited to get to work, which got me there about thirty minutes early. I got a weird look from Claude, a knowing grin from Sebastian, and a sneer from Alois.

Wait... Alois. What as he doing here? He never came by, claiming that the cafe was "too old fashioned, and the food sucked." Bitch. I smiled at him nicely, pulling my apron on.

"You're getting fat." The comment was so off-handed, and when I looked over, Alois was examining his nails.

"Excuse me?" Maybe I hadn't heard him right. I didn't want to jump to conclusions and cause any unwanted drama.

"I said," he spoke slowly, as if to a child, "You. Are. Getting. Fat. You eat too much, cow." He smirked, standing up with a superior air.

Unfortunately for him, I was having none of it. He was NOT going to fuck this day up for me. I glared at him, lunging at him. I didn't get far before a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, yanking me back against a firm chest. "Let me go! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Calm down, darling," Sebastian soothed. "You'll mess up your hair if you fight him. He's a bitch. You know he'll pull your hair." I huffed, relaxing against him.

"You got lucky this time. I swear to god if I didn't spend three hours on my hair this morning..." I threatened, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. He didn't seem bothered at all.

"Whatever. Claude, I'm going home. I swear to God, if you're late, it's over." He walked past Sebastian and I, most likely meaning to look good. It would have worked, had I not stuck my foot out right as he passed.

I couldn't contain my laughter as he hit the floor sliding a few feet. I could feel Sebastian's chest heaving as he laughed. I could even see Claude covering his mouth, slightly doubled over. I hoped he found somebody new. You didn't have to be a complete bitch to be bossy.

I watched as Alois collected himself, glaring at me one last time before storming out of the shop. I squirmed out of Sebastian's hold. "Thanks for holding me back. I would have fucked him up."

Sebastian nodded. "You're welcome. Couldn't have you murdering somebody on my property. Bad for business." He winked, patting my ass lightly. "Go clean something... Or something."

I winked at him. "Yessir!"

K-Y-L-EH-E

He's here!

I grinned excitedly when I saw William make his way to his favorite table in the back corner. I had to stop myself from jumping up and down. "Calm down before you shit yourself."

"Shut the Hell up, he's hot and he likes me. Lizzie acted the same way when she met you. She didn't sleep for three days." I smiled at the memory of Lizzie calling me at ridiculous hours of the night to rant and sigh about this gorgeous man she had bumped into at the park.

Sebastian chuckled. "Fine. If you don't want to go take his order, I will."

I pushed against his chest. "No! I'll do it!" I rushed away, curls bouncing as I all but jogged to William's table. I blushed deeply when I stopped at his table' realizing how desperate I probably seemed.

"Welcome back, William. W-what can I get you?" I cursed myself for stuttering. 'You kissed the man, dammit! There's no room for shyness,' I mentally scolded myself.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted, making my blush deepen. "Why don't you surprise me today?"

Fuck. "Uh, is there anything you don't like or are allergic to?" When he shook his head, I nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Claude looked up from where he was pulling brownies from on of the many racks in the oven. "Yes, Grell?"

"I need a Cinnamon Cream Frappe and a slice of the strawberry cheesecake. He told me to surprise him, and those are the most popular orders this month. Hope he likes it." Claude's lip twitched, and he began immediately. I waited for it, leaving Pluto to work the front. He didn't come in often, but I was glad when he did.

I took the drink and cheesecake from Claude, who actually winked and said, "Don't trip." Not wanting to actually trip, I waited for my slight shock to wear off before heading to Williams table. I handed him the drink, suppressing a shiver as our fingers brushed, and set the food on the table. "Please enjoy."

He took a sip and set the drink down. I bit my lip nervously, he must not like it. "Grell, this question makes me feel like I'm some kind of kid, but I'm going to ask anyawys. Will you go out with me?"

K-Y-L-EH-E

Wow. What a chapter, huh? Alois is the antagonist of this story. Little fucker. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

So the next chapter is here! I know I said only about five chapters, but I am having way too much fun with this.

This chapter gets a little hectic!

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

I smiled down at the bouncing redhead. She had said yes to becoming my girlfriend earlier that day at the cafe, and I offered to take her to the carnival that had come into town. Which is how I ended up waiting in line for some ride that she said she wanted to go on. I enjoyed her excitement, it was contagious.

The line moved quickly, the reason being the many seats on the ride. It was called the "Zipper", standing about 60 feet high. It spun like a ferris wheel, but was like a rod with 12 spinning carts. It looked dangerous, but fun.

We finally got on, and I was delighted to find that the cart was just small enough for us to be pressed hip to hip, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, using the other to brace against the metal cage. She used both hands to brance against the cage.

The ride moved a bit a few times to let others on, and the cage rocked a bit back and forth. I looked at Grell, expecting her to be terrified, but she was grinning, almost quivering in excitement. She was so cute.

The ride started in earnest, and she screamed the first time our cart began flipping. Her scream was followed by laughter, and I chuckled at her. I was a bit shocked when the cart flipped and I got a mouthful of hair. I waited for the cart to settle before quickly pulling it out and grabbing the bar again.

I looked down when I felt her shaking beside me. She was laughing so hard that her face was red, and no sound came out. She finally stopped enough to wheeze out, "I'm so sorry! I should have pulled it into a ponytail!"

I didn't have enough time to respond before our cart was flipping and spinning wildly. I heard a loud 'click' and the door to the cage popped open. I heard Grell scream, and I was falling. I hit the ground, grunting loudly at the pain that exploded in my chest.

I heard nothing but panicked screaming, but I could think of nothing but Grell. I struggled to sit up, finding her splayed out on the ground not far from me. She was on her back, and I could see her chest heaving, her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

I scrambled to her side, but didn't touch her. "Breathe, Grell, breathe!" I offered my hand, and she took it, gasping as air finally filled her lungs. It was sunny out, but we were surrounded by shadows of people leaning over us.

"Move! Give them some space!" People began clearing, and the operator came into view. "I am so sorry! Everything was done, every safety precaution! I don't know what went wrong... Is she okay?"

Grell was still breathing heavy, but otherwise seemed fine. I nodded curtly to the man, and began stroking her hair comfortingly. I was irritated when he spoke again, but I was relieved by the words he said. "There's an ambulance on the way. I called the second I knew you both were still alive. It's close. I can hear the sirens."

I waved him off, waiting patiently for the ambulance. When they came, they forced me into a neckbrace, telling me it was procedure, and if I had a neck injury, this would keep it from getting worse. They did the same to Grell, hauling her off in a separate ambulance.

I yelled at them for separating us until my voice was hoarse, and I finally relaxed against the gurney, letting my eyes close. Shit, I was tired.

K-Y-L-EH-E

I woke in a hospital bed. Thankfully I wasn't attached to anything, so I must be alright. I took the cup of water from the nightstand, fully prepared to down it in one go.

"Ah ah ah, drink slowly. We gave you some pretty strong pain killers via IV. You have a few bruised ribs, but nothing more. Considering the minimal damage, I'd say the two of you were near the bottom when the cage opened."

I choked slightly when I tried to speak, my throat far too dry. I took a sip of water, waiting a minute before trying again. Even with the refreshing water, my voice was still hoarse. "Do you know what happened?"

"It seems the latch that primarily holds the cage door closed broke, and the secondary lock, which isn't meant to hold all the pressure, jiggled loose. If you'd been any higher, you might have died. From what I gather, Grell's body twisted, that's why you found him on his back, but he's fine other than bruising along his back and a very minor concussion."

I stopped listening the first time I heard him say 'him'. My girlfriend was a man. Deceitful little bitch! How dare she- he?!

I threw the blankets from my body. "What room is he in?" I was practically hissing in anger, and the doctors face contorted in worry.

"Sir, for the sake of your health and the wellbeing of that boy, I need you to lay back down. You can move around and go see him when you've calmed down and had enough rest."

"What room is he in!?" I was getting far too impatient for this. I wouldn't stand being lied to.

"You're forcing me to do this..." He pressed a button behind him. "This is for your own good..." Not even thirty seconds later, two bulky men in white walked in, each taking an arm.

I thrashed, ignoring the excruciating pain in my chest. They strapped me to the bed, and I faintly heard, "Hold him down, he needs to be sedated." One of the bulky men held my arm straight in a painful grip, and I felt the painful stab of a needle. I felt dizzy for a moment, my eyelids feeling heavy. Everything began to spin, only for a second, before I blacked out.

K-Y-L-EH-E

So the accidental secret is out! What will become of our new couple!? xD Sorry. My sales pitch sucks donkey nuts. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Here's chapter seven.

As a forewarning, THEY WILL NOT BE GETTING BACK TOGTHER IN THIS CHAPTER!

Also, I realize that some people think that Will should not have been so harsh, but it's all a part of the plan! Don't you worry! He will be rather harsh in this chapter as well, but he won't always be so mean. You just gotta read to find out what happens.

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I groaned quietly as the sun shone brightly in my face, making my squint against it. I had been in the hospital for about three days now. They told me they didn't want me to cause internal bleeding by moving around too much with my severe bruising.

When I had woken up, I was told William also had severe bruising, but to his ribs and stomach. We had both fallen out of a ride at the carnival, and I remembered twisting to try to grab the cage. I ended up missing and landing on my back, having the wind knocked out of me. William was at my side almost instantly, begging me to breathe.

I smiled sadly. He had ignored his own pain to make sure I was okay. He was such a sweet man. It bothered me that every time I asked to see William, the doctor told me no, that it was too soon for either of us to move. He even said the same thing when I was up and walking about my room. It was so suspicious, and I wondered if William had been more hurt than they had let on.

I smiled when I saw my car in the lot. Sebastian must have brought it over. He had visited me, along with Lizzie, on the second day. He had stroked my hand and talked calmly while Lizzie paced the room, nearly yelling. Sebastian and I had shushed her multiple times before she finally calmed, sitting in the chair on the left side of my bed. Poor girl seemed worried sick, even though I was fine.

I had just opened my car door when I was spun but my shoulder. I came face to face with a furious looking William. "William? What's wrong? Did something happen to make you angry?"

"You," he snarled. "You happened!"

"M-me...?" My eyes widened, and I could feel the tears pricking at them and threatening to spill over. "I don't understand... It was an accident that we fell! I didn't know that ride wasn't safe. If I'd known, I wouldn't have-"

"Shut up! I don't give a shit about the ride! You lied to me! This whole damn time, you've been lying to me! Is it funny to play with a man's heart? Funny to make him damn near head over heals for you, just to find out you're a god damn man?!"

"What are you even talking about? I've been a man this whole time," I defended, confused and very hurt. I thought he liked me. This was a slap to the face.

"Well, faggots like you shouldn't dress like girls." The venom in his voice is what sent the tears spilling over. I slapped him, shoved his chest, and got in my car. I locked the doors, wiping frantically at my eyes as I opened the glove compartment. I dug around frantically until I found the spare key I kept inside.

I jammed the key into the ignition and turned it probably harder than necessary. I glanced back at William one last time. He was glaring at me, holding his cheek. I nearly sobbed as I drove away.

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

As angry as I was, it still hurt to see him cry. Somebody as beautiful as him should never cry... No! Snap out of it! He lied to you, deceived you! He deserves to cry!

I growled quietly and took out my phone, calling a cab to take me home. It arrived quickly, and I climbed in, glaring at everything. The driver, a woman surprisingly, looked intimidated to say the least.

"Where to?" Her voice shook lightly, and I tried to soften my glare. The woman was tan, with long lavender hair. Her breasts were huge, and she was very curvy. In any other circumstance, I would have found her to be very appealing, but she disgusted me. She didn't have bright red hair, or smooth, pale skin...

I sighed, mentally kicking myself. "Just drop me off at the location of the most recent carnival. It's where my car should be." She nodded, and the drive was spent in complete silence. I paid her and walked quickly to my car.

I hated that I still thought about him. Hated that he was still beautiful. Regardless, he was still a deceptive fag. I couldn't ruin my reputation by dating him. 'But if you don't do anything, he may just be swept off his feet by another man.'

I shook my head violently. Let another man take him. It would be better that way.

K-Y-L-EH-E

When I had gotten home, I had immediately went to bed. I laid there, unmoving, staring at the ceiling and thinking of how everything had gone from so right to so wrong. I was lost in thought, actually jumping when I heard the irritating 'PIP!' of my phone going off.

I snagged it from the nightstand, squinting against it's bright glow. I was shocked to see 'Grell' across the screen. I knew I would regret opening the text, but curiosity out-weighed the common sense.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I didn't know that you thought I was a girl... I love you."

I hit the end button quickly, closing the text. I stared at my phone in shock. After the way I had treated him, that horrible name that I had called him. Even after I injured him and made him cry. I clutched my phone to my chest, which now felt tight. I needed to visit the cafe.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Kind of a shorter, angstier chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be much happier, so don't hate on me too much.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Here is the short awaited chapter eight!

So I'm assuming there are high expectations for the result of this chapter... Worry not!

There will be Alois drama. You've been warned.

Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! They're very encouraging, and it really gives me the drive to write! Thank you!

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

I had decided to wait a few days before going to the cafe. The need to go see him was killing me, but he needed his space. He also would have taken a few days off to let those bruises heal. Today, though, was the day I decided to go to the cafe.

I left my house at around nine a.m., trying not to speed too much on my way. I was anxious to apologize to him and set things right. It took me too long already to realize that, man or woman, Grell was Grell. Beautiful, smart, and contagiously happy.

I parked in the small lot, locking my car and hurrying inside. I was almost instantly attacked by the man from the other night. "I warned you," he growled. "I warned you that if you hurt him, I would hurt you."

"Wait!" The fist he had been aiming for my face stopped. "I came to make things right. I was... Shocked, to say the least, to find out that my perfect girl was actually my perfect guy. I was confused and angry. I thought I had been deceived, played a fool. I never meant to hurt him. It was so hard to watch him cry, but I was so angry. I just wasn't myself. I love him. I have all along, you know. I've come to right my wrong, if you'll let me."

I was surprised how quiet he had been throughout my little speech, and I was worried he hadn't actually listened to me. He stared at me, cold and contemplative, before releasing my shirt and dropping his fist.

"I believe you. He should be coming in at ten, so if you'd like to just wait here..."

I gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I swear to you, if he decides to take me back, I will never hurt him."

"Oh no, you aren't getting off without at least this." I was confused until he jabbed me in the ribs with a finger. I hissed in pain, doubling over slightly. "There. Now go park your ass in a seat."

I nodded, huffing quietly and sitting in one of the nearest chairs. I rubbed my ribs gently, soothing the pain that he caused. I couldn't blame him, though. He seemed to really care about Grell, and I know if the role's had been reversed, I would have done the same.

The bell jingled and I looked up. It was Grell, in all his beautiful glory. I stood, rushing to his side. He looked at me once, and his eyes widened in fear. He tried to run, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him to my chest.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry I'm not a woman!" He struggled in my arms, obviously panicking.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to apologize." I waited for him to relax before I continued. "I made a mistake, Grell. I love you. You're perfect for me, and I was wrong to be angry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

I was startled when he buried his face in my neck, and I could feel the wetness from his tears. I heard a muffled "Will..." and his arms wrapped around my waist. I stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.

We both jumped when somebody started clapping, which caused the entire damn cafe to applaud. I looked over Grell's head to see none other than the dark haired bastard that jabbed me in the ribs. I smiled at him thankfully.

"Go for it," he mouthed, then puckered his lips. I chuckled and tilted Grell's head up, kissing him sweetly on the lips. His face turned nearly as red as his hair, and he smiled.

"I forgive you, William. I love you, too."

"Good. Grell, will you be my boyfriend?" He nodded, pecking me on the lips. I deepened the kiss until it was just short of publicly unacceptable before pulling away, smiling at the flustered redhead. So cute.

"Alright, alright. You're gonna drive my customers away. Grell, you have work to do."

Grell looked up at me, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Will. Come by at seven and we'll go see a movie, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, sweetheart." I stroked his cheek and pecked his lips before taking my leave.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it anyways! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Chapter nine, everyone!

So, I was thinking I would stop this story at ten chapters! However, I can't make that decision by myself. What do you guys think? Should it go on past ten? Please tell me!

Warning! There is sex in this chapter!

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I took off my apron, handing it to Sebastian. "He should be here any minute, so I'm going to go change into the clothes Lizzie brought me. Tell her I said thank you, again."

He nodded at me. "I trust him, but... Be careful, Grell. After his little stunt he pulled, it's obvious he was straight. It probably won't be easy to just transition from straight to gay. I mean, I've never had to do it, so I don't actually know. Still, though, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"It's a little late for that, Sebas. I love him already." I shrugged and hugged him quickly, heading into the bathroom and snagging the sack the clothes were in on the way. I locked myself in a stall, stripping from my uniform.

I took a moment to observe what Lizzie had brought me, and I panicked. It was a dress. I didn't quite know how William would react to this, now that he knew I was a boy. Honestly, though, I didn't want to go on a date in my work clothes.

I got dressed, stuffing my uniform into the bag. I examined myself in the mirror, scowling slightly. The outfit was colorful at best. I had on a knee length dress, frilled and puffed from the waist down. It was white, covered in baby blue dots. I wore stockings as well, the same baby blue, and white heels. I looked cute, in my opinion, but William would probably find me childish.

I pulled my hair back, tying it loosely with the blue ribbon she put in. It struck me that this was most likely one of her dresses, hence the overly bright colors. I gave myself one last look, thinking that it was as good as it would get, before exiting the bathroom.

I saw Will talking to Sebastian, and they both were smiling slightly. Okay, good sign. I took a deep breath and walked toward them. "Are you ready to go, Will?" He looked at me, as did Sebastian, and both mens eyes widened.

My face heated up, and I looked down at the floor. "My God, Grell..." Here it comes... "You look so adorable." What?

I looked up, seeing the honesty in William's expression. "I do? Thank you! I... Thought it was a little childish." That certainly was a confidence boost.

"You look perfect, as always. Now then, shall we go?" He held out a hand, and I took it. He lead me to the front and I smiled over my shoulder.

"Bye, Sebas! See you tomorrow." He nodded and waved, and we finally left the shop.

K-Y-L-EH-E

We sat in the movie theater in the very back row, the arm rest lifted. I was cuddled into William's side, his arm draped around my shoulders. We'd kissed a few times during the movie, which was some sappy romance movie. It seemed to be the best thing playing tonight.

I was hardly paying any attention to the movie, though. I was focused on the warmth radiating from William, and how good it felt to be pressed against him. He looked down at me, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Grell, would you accompany me home tonight?" His voice was deeper than usual, huskier, and it sent a bolt of pleasure through my veins. I nodded and leaned into him more, trying to focus on the movie. It was so hard though, with him stroking my shoulder or playing with my hair.

"Stop it, Will. Save it for later." I huffed playfully at him, and he smirked.

"I'm not doing anything that normal people don't do in public. Calm down, I would never take you in a public place. From today on, for the rest of our lives, you are for my eyes only." I shuddered slightly at the possessiveness in his voice.

"William, let's go."

"Now?" I could hear the teasing tone. "But the movie is only halfway through."

I stood, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his seat. I heard him chuckle, and I glared at him. "Take responsibility, Will."

His arm wrapped securely around my waist and began walking quickly toward the exit. "Oh believe me, sweetheart, I plan to."

K-Y-L-EH-E WARNING. POORLY WRITTEN SEX STARTS HERE. Skip if you need to.

I felt as though we couldn't get to his house fast enough. He pulled into his driveway, and I was already yanking his tie loose. He kissed me heatedly, pulling away sooner than I would have liked.

"Not in my car," he mumbled against my neck, and I laughed, unable to help myself. He pulled away, opening his door and hurrying around to open mine. He all but yanked me out of the car, dragging me to his front door.

I watched him fumble with the keys, wondering if he was as nervous as I was. Such an attractive man couldn't be a virgin... Then again, up until earlier today, the man was as straight as a ruler, so there was no way he's been with a man before.

I smiled as he finally opened the door, tugging me inside. For a straight man, he was certainly eager. He pressed me against the wall, kicking the door shut and sealing his mouth to mine.

I arched against him, wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders and playing with his hair as the kiss progressed. It went from a series of chaste kisses to hot, open mouthed ones. He dominated the kiss, and I let him.

I gasped quietly as his hand trailed up my thigh, under the dress. It crept slowly up until it rested on my hip. It circled around to the small of my back, descending down until it rested on my ass. I nearly yelped when he gave a firm squeeze.

"Sorry for being so bold." Despite his words, his hand stayed firmly in place, the other hand coming up to fondle my nipples through the thin material of the chest. He didn't seem put off that there were no breasts where there normally would have been.

He his hand up from my ass, using it to pull the dress straps from my shoulders and slide the dress down my chest. It stayed on my hips, the fabric pooling around my waist. He pinched my bare nipples, causing me to gasp and writhe a bit.

I wasn't a virgin, but I'd only had sex once, and he was very rushed about the whole thing. I hadn't really gotten to experience much pleasure. These sensations were new to me, and God, it felt amazing.

"William... More," I begged, unable to stop myself. I almost regret it at the surprised look on his face. The look melted into a smirk, and I didn't know whether to be turned on or scared. I didn't have much time to think about it before I was slung over his shoulder.

He carried me to his room, and I was only far too willing. He threw me onto his bed, and I bounced a few times. I coudn't help but think he must have been lonely on such a large bed by himself.

I watched in awe as he shed his suit quickly, his eyes never leaving me, and mine never leaving him. I had figured he must be fit under that suit, but he looked like a God. He was well toned and pale in the most alluring way. He was slim, almost like a swimmer.

He smiled devilishly at me. "Are you ready for me, Grell?" I nodded, wondering why I was suddenly feeling so shy. The man was naked before me, yet I was still mostly clothed. He seemed to have caught to to my thoughts. "You just look so cute in that dress, Grell. I want to fuck you in it."

I shuddered at hearing such a dirty word come from the mans mouth. I shyly spread my thighs. "My being a man... Doesn't turn you off?"

He moved so he was kneeling between my legs. "Grell, if it were any other man, I wouldn't even be aroused in the first place. Nothing about you can turn me off." He stroked the inside of my thigh, and I gasped as tingles of pleasure shot up my spine. "Oh...?"

He continued the smooth motion, and I writhed beneath him. "Oh Jesus... I don't know why that feels so good... I never..." His hand slid down until it reached my straining erection. He chuckled, probably at the frilly panties that were in the bag. You coudn't wear boxers under a dress.

He tugged at them, slipping them carefully over my stockings and shoes. I shivered as cool air hit my heated cock. He took me into his hand, stroking slowly. There was no way he'd never given a handjob before. It felt too good to be true.

He pressed a few fingers to my lips, and I gave a lick before taking them into my mouth. I sucked and licked, slipping my tongue between his elegant fingers. I could feel his eyes on me, and he grunted softly before he took his fingers back.

He circled my entrance for a brief second before slipping a finger in. "Hm. How greedy. You're sucking my finger in so deep." I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut. I would have ever imagined he would talk dirty. Not like I'm complaining though.

It didn't take long for him to add the second finger, then the third, thrusting them in and out quickly. I thought the wet sounds of his fingers slamming in would send me over the edge alone. I wanted to release with him inside of me.

"William, please. I need you inside." I almost whined when he removed his fingers, leaving me feeling a slight bit empty.

"On your stomach." I rolled over, and he grabbed my hips, pulling them up. I kept my hips up with my knees, leaving my chest pressed against the bed. I felt him stroke both of my thighs, his hands moving from the outside to the sensitive inside. "Such pretty legs."

I groaned impatiently, "Hurry! Please, Will!" I felt his body press against mine, his chest to my back. I could feel his throbbing erection pressed against my welcoming hole. He rocked forward slightly, enough to press the tip in.

"Hey, loosen up a bit. It'll hurt otherwise. Just relax." The hand that wasn't supporting his weight trailed down my stomach, wrapping around my erection and stroking slowly. I sighed in pleasure, relaxing against him. I didn't expect him to thrust in to the hilt the second I did.

"Aah-haa! William!" He stilled immediately, panting slightly in my ear.

"So sorry, love. I wanted to get the worst part over with. Take as much time as you need to get used to it." He continued stroking me, and I slowly got used to the feeling of him inside me. The burn turned into a throbbing pleasure.

"You can move... Please move..." He began to thrust slowly, not pulling out very far before pushing back in. I could feel his body sliding slightly against mine, the sweat easing the friction. "Harder... Please, don't hold back!"

He pulled out completely, slamming back in and grunting. I threw my head back on a cry of ecstasy. "Fuck... So fucking tight. Gonna fuck you all night." He started thrusting harder, the slapping of our hips taking me even closer to the edge. I wanted to prolong this, it was so good, but I couldn't. It was too good.

"Shit... William... Feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" And I did. It was so intense, I thought I was going to pass out. I nearly did when I felt him release inside of me. He collapsed, pressing me against the mattress. with his body. "That was amazing, Will."

"Kind of short lived, though." He chuckled against the back of my neck.

"Blame it on all of your damn dirty talk. I got Lizzie's dress dirty. Need to wash it."

"We can worry about that later. Let's sleep." He rolled onto his side, pulling me against his chest and wrapping an arm around my hips. I sighed contently, closing my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

K-Y-L-EH-E

Not gonna lie, I got lazy about starting this. ALSO. The end was really rushed. Sorry! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Chapter ten has arrived!

So the reviews for the last chapter were absolutely fabulous! Thanks, guys!

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM MORE POORLY WRITTEN SEX AHEAD.

I woke, eyes fluttering against the light that managed to come through the spaces between my curtains. I felt a weight against my chest, and I looked down to see a mass of tangled red hair and a beautiful sleeping face. I smiled fondly.

Grell had the dress he'd worn still half way down his body, one heel long gone and the other perfectly in place. His stockings had slid down his thighs to pool around his knee and ankle. Even looking so disheveled, he was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

I gently rolled him off of me, making sure he was comfortable. I got off the bed slowly and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet in the tub, plugging the drain after I found a suitable temperature. I waited for it to fill, then turned the faucet off.

I walked back into my bedroom to see Grell still fast asleep. I smiled and climbed halfway onto the bed. I shook his shoulder gently, and I watched as his eyes opened. "William? Why are you waking me up?"

"I thought we could take a bath together." I pulled him up into a sitting position, and began undressing him. I was probably a little too excited to see him completely naked. I wasn't disappointed either. He was very slim, very much like a woman.

He stood, taking off the remaining heel and his stockings. I pet his wild hair and led him into the bathroom. I stepped in first, and he second, sitting comfortably between my legs.

I heard him sigh and groan softly as I began rubbing his shoulders and back. "Feels good, Will." I continued to rub and squeeze, feeling the tension leave his body. He was soon slack against me, eyes half closed.

"Don't fall asleep, Grell." I took the body soap from the edge of the tub, lathering some in my hands and rubbing his body. I started at his shoulders, rubbing up and down his arms and back up. I dipped down his torso, past the water and to his thighs.

"William, don't tease me." He arched slightly against me, tilting his head back to see me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Grell. I'm just washing you." I smiled down at him, bringing my hands to the insides of his thighs and rubbing slow circles. He gasped, spreading his legs a bit further.

I smirked at his pleasured display, bringing one hand a bit more inward to rub his erection. I stroked slowly, and his hips bucked. I pumped him faster, tightening my grip slightly.

"Do you want my fingers, too?" He nodded frantically, and I shifted his legs until his knees were hooked over my own. I reached down, rubbing his hole teasingly. He squirmed as I pushed two fingers in, thrusting them in without hesitation.

"Will..." He said my name in a drawn out moan, and I growled possessively. I bit his neck, making sure it would leave a nice mark. I quickened the thrusting of my fingers, stopping for only a moment to add a third.

"Are you going to let me fuck you in my tub, sweetheart?" He moaned loudly, bucking against my fingers.

"Yes! Please fuck me!" I licked the shell of his ear, removing my fingers and grabbing him by the hips and turning him around to face me. It was certainly times like this that I was glad my tub was very deep, meant for luxury.

"Then ride me. If you want to cum, work for it." He nodded and spread his thighs to fit me in between, straddleing me. He was raised just over my aching cock, and I put my hands on his hips. "Come on, sweetheart."

He didn't waste another moment, reaching back to grab my neglected erection to hold it in place, then sinking down slowly. I grunted and he mewled as the head slipped in, but he didn't stop. He kept going down until his perfect ass was pressed against my hips.

I grabbed his hips firmly, helping lift him off of me, before slamming him back down. He cried out, throwing his head back. I could feel his muscles tensing as he worked himself up and down, he was using my shoulders for leverage.

"Touch me, please..." I smirked at him, wrapping my hand around his erection. I brought my own hips into the mix, bucking up roughly. Grell's cries were getting louder and louder, and I could feel him tightening around me.

I thrust up again, hard, and he released, moaning my name loudly. I came inside of him, burying my face in his neck, groaning. "Shit..." Grell collapsed against me, humming softly as he raised his hips off of my softening penis.

I kissed him gently on the lips, smiling. "Got work today?" He nodded, curling against me. I stood, pulling him up with me, and grabbing towels. "Need a ride?" Another nod. "Alright, let's get dressed."

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

William dropped me off at work, promising to swing by later and take me home. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading in. It was nice of him to take me home to change and take me to work.

"You're late, Grell." I smiled at Sebastian, walking behind the counter to grab my apron.

"Sorry, Sebas, I was having some trouble walking this morning." I could see Sebastian choke, and I laughed. "What? It's just sex. Nothing unusual."

"Shut up. I really don't need to know. I'm also surprised at you. You usually wouldn't put out so soon." I glared at him, and he put his hands up in defence. "No offence or anything. I just remember it took Ronald almost two years to get you in bed, and he left you right after. Just a little concerned, is all."

"Well, William is different from Ronald. I was too blind to see that Ronald was cheating on me during our relationship. You could tell the man was unfaithful the second you laid eyes on him, but I was too 'lovestruck' to believe it. It was a long time ago, anyways."

Ronald Knox was my first ever boyfriend, and because of that, I thought I was in love. He was a bit younger than me, and a rumoured player. I never believed it, though, having convinced myself that he and I would be together for a long time.

"Alright, sweetheart. Get that fine ass to work, or I'll fire you." He winked at me and I laughed.

"No you won't, but anything for you, Sebas."

K-Y-L-EH-E

OKAY! So just throwing this out there, writing the sex makes me feel so dirty. xD Like, I almost can't write it because it makes me feel naughty. I'm also sorry for any mistakes. Don't really have time to proof read it properly. I rely on spell check and such. Thank you guys for reading. Much love!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

So we're passing ten after all!

With this new idea of a kind of "Speak of the Devil" idea I have, Ronald will be coming into this story. Also, there will be rape. Don't hate me. Not necessarily in this chapter, but it will happen.

On with the story.

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I had been haunted all day with thoughts of Ronald. I couldn't say what he did to me was rape, seeing as I had given him my consent, but it might as well have been. He was rough, taking his pleasure out of my pain and misery, then he left me. He had sent me a text saying, "I want to break up. Thanks for last night."

I snorted and shook my head. What a damn coward. He couldn't even break up with me in person. Had to send me a damn text. I hope that he at least felt ashamed, even for a moment.

"Grell, stop thinking so much about this. You're starting to scare the customers." Sebastian bumped me lightly with his elbow as he passed, on his way to take some customers their order. "You'll also get worry lines on that pretty little face of yours."

"Sorry, Sebastian. I guess I just never really got over it. If I could just see him one more time... And knock his teeth out." I clenched my fist tightly. I could imagine the satisfaction I would get.

"Hey, what did I just say?" I muttered an apology, looking up as the bell on the door jingled. I could see Sebastian stiffen, and his demeanour matched my own. "Speak of the God damned Devil."

I nearly passed out at the sight of him. He looked the same, but much more mature. As handsome as he was, he couldn't be any uglier to me.

"Grell? Is that you, babe?" He smirked at me, walking toward me with an irritating swagger. "Long time, no see. Still as tight as the night I took your virginity?" How dare he!?

I heard a growl beside me. "How can you speak so casually of the wrong you've done to Grell? You are absolute scum, the lowest of the low. Get the Hell out of my shop." Sebastian was absolutely rigid, nearly shaking. I placed a hand on his arm, hoping to soothe his anger.

"Hey, I'm a paying customer," Ronald defended, still smirking.

"Your money and business is not wanted here. Go find a different place of business, because you are not welcome here." I could tell that Sebastian was trying to keep his voice down, trying to avoid a scene.

"You know," Ronald started, stepping closer to me, "Rejecting a customer is really bad for business. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward him. I struggled, but he overpowered me. "Remember, babe, I will always be your first. Give me a call if you want to hook up." He pat my ass, and I slapped him.

"I'm taken. Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on me." The rage on his face at that moment scared me, but I stood my ground. Sebastian wrapped and arm around my waist, pulling me away from Ronald and turning our bodies until His back was to Ronald, between him and I.

"Leave, before I make you leave." The threat in Sebastians voice sent chills down my spine, even though it wasn't directed at me. The man could be outright scary if he wanted to be.

Ronald frowned at Sebastian. "Alright, whatever. My offer still stands, Grell. Think about it."

"In your dreams," I snapped back at him. He shrugged, turning on his heel and finally leaving. My shoulders slumped, and I fought tears. Bastard!

Sebastians arms went around me, and he stroked my back. "Take the rest of the day off. I'll call in Pluto. Head to my place and hang out with Lizzie for a while. Maybe you two can go get icecream, my treat."

"No, I'm fine. I can work." I smiled at him, standing straight, and he frowned.

"Leave, or you're fired." I huffed at him, but smiled. What a stubborn man. "I'll tell William that you've gone to my house. Or you can text him that. Just go."

"I'll tell Will. Thank you, Sebas." I kissed him on the cheek, taking off my apron and handing it to him before heading out the door. I'd have to walk, but they didn't live far from the cafe.

I walked unhurriedly down the street, whistling softly to myself. I was already tired from the encounter, and I'm sure Lizzie wouldn't mind if I took a little nap before we went to do anything. At the thought of a nap, I quickened my pace. The sooner I got there, the sooner I could sleep.

I walked past an unusually dark alley, thinking nothing of it. I was startled when headlights came on, and I stopped, shielding my eyes from the light in an attempt to see the source of the headlights. I regret stopping when a figure approached me. I turned to run, but a hand clasped around my mouth.

"Tell me, babe, does this rag smell like chloroform?" The hand was replaced by a rough, wet rag, and I tried to breathe around it. Everything became hazy, and I groaned as my head began swimming. Everything faded.

K-Y-L-EH-E

So. Yeah. That's this chapter. I'm not really proud of it, but it's something. Hope you enjoyed anyways!


	12. Chapter 12

GHey!

Chapter 12! Hurray! Why so soon, you ask? Well, in short, I had the time and inspiration. Combine those things, you get another chapter.

So there will be rape in this chapter. I will, as always, advise you as to when these types of scenes are going to happen, so please feel free to skip over it. I'll try not to draw it out very much.

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I woke, head feeling very groggy. I wasn't quite sure where I was. I must have been laying on the floor because the surface under me was hard and cold. My back ached horribly.

I opened my eyes fully, regretting it instantly. It was dark, almost to the point of pitch black. I could see shadows around me, and fear gripped my heart. I began squirming, finding that my wrists were bound tightly behind my back.

"Oh, well look who's awake. Good morning, babe. Did you miss me?" Ronald. I didn't even need to see his face to know he had a cocky smirk plastered across it. I could hear the smugness in his voice!

"R-Ronald?" My voice cracked from the lack of use. "Where am I? What's going on?" I tried squirming again, pulling at my bonds.

"Grell... Sweet, sweet Grell. I'm taking you back all for myself. I should never have let you go all those years. You were the first man I was ever with, I made it my goal to get in your pants the second I found out you were gay. You were more beautiful than any girl in the school, and I was entranced by you."

"So you kidnapped me?! That is hardly a way to win me over!" My voice, which had become quite loud, echoed off the walls.

"I've been watching you, Grell. For a very long time, actually. I knew you were seeing that man that came into your work. The tall one with the green eyes? I never planned on actually pursuing you, but you gave yourself to him so easily! I waited years for you to put out! It was worth it, though. You were so damn tight. I can't wait to fuck that pretty little ass again."

"You ass! You won't get away with this!"

"I already have," he sneered.

K-Y-L-EH-E BRIEF LIZZIE

I sat on my bed, watching Titanic and eating chocolate icecream. What? Even ladies get to indulge sometimes. It was nearing the end of the movie when I got a call. I clicked pause, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie? How is Grell?" I smiled at my husbands voice, then paused.

"Grell? Isn't he at work?" He should have been. I knew for a fact he worked today.

"No. His ex came in today, and he took it really hard. I sent him over so you two could do stuff together. Figured it would take his mind off things. It's weird that he didn't go over there. I know how much you two love spending time together." I became more and more worried as he kept talking.

"Hold on, honey, I'm gonna call Grell." I hung up with his okay, and dialed Grell's number quickly. It went straight to voicemail. Grell never turned his phone off! I called Sebastian back straight away.

"He isn't answering! It went to voicemail immediately. Sebastian, I think something's wrong... I'm really worried now!"

"Calm down, Liz. I got William's number yesterday before he took Grell on that date. I'll call him and see if Grell is with him. Just wait a second. " He hung up, and I waited anxiously. When my phone rang, I answered quickly. "Liz, we have a problem."

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL WARNING. RAPE AHEAD. Skip it if you want!

I was moved from the floor to a bed, and the bed was comfortable, easing the aching muscles in my back. However, I was scared shitless. Ronald was undressing at the foot of the bed, and I was already half naked. I was going to be raped, and it seems nobody was going to save me.

"I hope you're ready for me, Grell. I've grown since I last fucked you." He laughed almost maniacally, and I whimpered.

"Ronald, please, we can talk about this!" He dropped his boxers to the ground advancing on me.

"No. You wasted your chance to talk. I gave you a chance, Grell, and you fucked up. Besides, I have waited far too long to let this opportunity slip." He climbed onto the bed, hovering over me. He didn't seem like he had changed at all since the last time he took me.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, and I whimpered. "Please, Ronald, please! Don't do this!" He yanked my leg up, hooking it over his shoulder. I tried to kick him, but he smacked the inside of my thigh roughly, making me scream in agony. Unfortunately, along with being a pleasure spot, it was also the most painful if treated incorrectly.

"Be good," he growled, pinching the inside of my thigh before stroking it. I sobbed, going limp. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. He trailed the hand he was stroking my thigh with down toward my entrance, shoving two fingers in dry.

"My, my. Still tight, I see. I am really going to enjoy this. You know, Grell. I love that look of pain and suffering on your face. It really is endearing." He started to thrust the fingers roughly, and I groaned, arching away from the fingers.

"Bad boy, stay still." His hand came down on my thigh, and I choked on my scream. He removed his fingers, and I almost cried in relief. I would have if I wasn't already crying from the pain and humiliation.

I thought he was going to spare me. I thought he might be letting me off for the night, but all hope was crushed when I felt the blunt, painful pressure of his head pushing into me. "You can't! You can't go in dry!"

"Watch me, babe." He thrust forward, and I wanted to die. I could feel my ass ripping! I screamed even louder, my throat becoming raw as he thrust brutally. Something wet began dripping out of me, and I assumed it was blood.

Normally, I would find the wet slapping of sex to be erotic, but it made me feel sick. I begged and pleaded as he thrusted, and he would hit me, slapping my thighs or pulling my hair. This was Hell, if Hell existed.

I was relieved, and disgusted, when he came. I slumped tiredly against the bed, and he draped his body over mine. I felt disgusted, robbed of my pride, and scared. After what seemed like hours of laying under this heartless, brutal man, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Would nobody save me...?

K-Y-L-EH-E

Yes, it's angsty, but this isn't a fairy tale. l: If everything would be happy go lucky all the time, this would have ended forever ago. Actually wouldn't even exist, because this entire thing was based off of an angsty situation.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

Heyo!

Chapter 13 is here.

A little less angst this time. A little.

So some rape victims can develop a phobia of men.

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

"... And that is why we are the top selling company in England. Thank you all for attending, and I sincerely hope you will consider buying our newest computers." I bowed to the table of old men, most representing a different company. I loved my job, but not this part of it.

As the old men piled out of the room, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. Sebastian? What could he possibly be calling me for? I flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"William, is Grell with you?" Sebastians voice was smooth, as per usual, but I could hear the underlying panic. "He won't answer his phone, and he isn't with Lizzie, so I didn't really know where else to check."

"No, he isn't with me. I'm at work. Did you check his house?" I began to fidget with my tie, a nervous habit of mine.

"Uh, not yet. I'll go do that now, but could you come to the shop just in case? That way I can meet you back there. I'm going to ask Lizzie to come down as well. She's in a full blown panic, and I think it'd soothe her if there were a bit of a search party."

I nodded, though he couldn't see me. "Alright. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." I flipped my phone shut, stuffing it back in my pocket. I grabbed my brief case, rushing out of the building.

K-Y-L-EH-E LIZZIE AGAIN.

I rushed to the shop, sniffling lightly. Sebastian told me that Grell wasn't with William, but he would be helping look for him. I trusted that Claude would help, too. Grell was just as much his family as us.

I sat in one of the chairs, and I was delighted to find that Claude was already there. He was a man of few words, even fewer expressions, but he smiled at me. "We'll find him. I promise."

I grinned up at him, hugging him around the waist. Why were all the men around here so damn tall? Except for Grell, of course. "Thank you, Claude. I wonder what could have gone."

"Well, Mr. Michaelis has gone to see if he's at home. Perhaps he just wasn't in the mood to see anybody after Mr. Knox came in earlier." My eyes widened at the familiar name.

"What did he want?"

"He offered a second chance at a relationship. Grell declined, of course, and then Ronald left. That's when Grell left as well, Mr. Michaelis having told him to go to your home. He did seem like he was going in the direction of your house, though, so that's what confuses me."

"Do you think he's been kidnapped? It wouldn't be unlike Ronald to do something as rash as that." I trembled slightly at the thought. The things that man would do to poor Grell! "We really need to find him!"

The bell on the door jingled, and Sebastian came in, followed closely by William. "He isn't home."

"Ronald kidnapped him! I just know it!" I crossed my arms, fighting tears. Sebastian walked over quickly, wrapping me in his comforting embrace.

"We don't know that, Liz. But if it makes you feel any better, we can check his house. I've been watching him for quite some time, now, having had my suspicions of him stalking Grell. I know where he lives. We can go now."

"All of us?" Even I couldn't deny the slightly childish hope in my voice.

"Yeah, all of us. Liz and I will take my car, and William, go with Claude if you will." I saw William nod, pushing up his glasses. He looked so broken... "Let's go, then."

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I woke to the sound of persistent knocking, and Ronald's annoyed, "I'm coming! Damn, give me a second!" I cracked my eyes, and he was standing in the doorway to what I assumed was his bedroom. He smiled at me. "I'll be back in just a second, babe. I ordered pizza."

He left the room, and I figured this would be my only chance to escape. I dragged myself out of the bed, aching horribly. It was just like the first time. He was too rough, and I hated every minute of it.

I dragged my feet slightly, still exhausted, as I made my way into the living room. I peeked around the corner just as Ronald opened the door. My heart stopped, this was my chance.

"What the fuck!?" I froze, terrified. Had he seen me? "What the Hell are you doing here?" I could see that Ronald was tense, and it seems that I wasn't the cause of his outburst.

"If you'll excuse me, I've come to collect my boyfriend." William? William! His voice was cold and hard, but it was definitely him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ronald denied, and hope rose in my chest. I'd have to be bold to escape this.

"William! William, I'm in here!" My voice cracked several times, and my throat hurt as I tried to speak.

"Grell? Grell, it's gonna be okay! I'm so glad you're safe! Move Ronald!" The sweet voice of Lizzie filled my ears, but it became so filled with hatred at the end, it was almost scary. I watched, delighted, as Ronald stumbled backward, the unmistakable sound of hands hitting his chest filling the room. Lizzie rushed in, stepping on his hand in the process.

Sebastian, Claude, and William followed her in. They kneeled around me, everyone picking a different area to check. I became upset when William stood, turning his back on me. Did he not want me anymore?

"I'll fucking kill you... Not only did you kidnap him, but you raped him. I'll kill you!" William lunged for Ronald, getting in several harsh punches before Claude and Sebastian pulled him back.

"Calm down! Don't need you going to jail." William seemed to calm down slightly at Sebastian's words, most likely knowing he would go to jail if he hurt Ronald too bad. He shook off Claude and Sebastian, coming to my side.

"William..." I smiled up at him, and he placed a gentle hand on my face. I leaned into the touch. He pulled away, hooking his arms under my legs and shoulders, gently picking me up.

"Let's go. We have no further business here." William didn't wait for an answer, and he and I got in the back of Sebastian's car. "I figured Claude may want to go home, so we can ride with Sebastian and Elizabeth."

I nodded my approval, leaning heavily against him. "I'm so glad you guys found me... It was horrible, Will!"

He hushed me, stroking my hair soothingly. "You're tired. Get some sleep, sweetheart." Who was I to refuse sleep...?

K-Y-L-EH-E

For some reason, this chapter was extremely hard for me to write. I just couldn't get into it. Also, bet you thought I was gonna make Grell afraid of men. c; Gotcha. I sincerely hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

So, if we're being honest, I didn't think I'd make it this far. I didn't even think I would make it to chapter 5, but writing for you guys is so much fun. It makes me so happy that I can write something that you guys enjoy.

So guys, to keep me motivated to see this story through to the very end of my pile of ideas, I have decided to play a little game. Each chapter, for ten chapters, I will state one pet peeve of mine in the author's note. Might as well start now, hm?

Pet Peeve #1 - When people tell me they know what I'm thinking or how I feel. That drives me fucking nuts. c:

Chapter 14! Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

We arrived at Sebastian's house in a short time. I carried Grell inside, who had long since fallen asleep. As we walked through the house, I took in the appearance. Everything seemed rather feminine, but also very regal. It looked nice.

"It's good we found him when we did." Sebastian put his arm around Elizabeth as he spoke. "Only God knows what he would have done to Grell if we hadn't found him." I frowned deeply at the words, looking down at the sleeping face of my lover.

"Sebastian, stop it. That thought upsets William and I." Sebastian apologized quickly and stopped in front of a door. He opened it, and the room inside was colored a bit darker than the rest, in mostly reds, but still happy and feminine.

"This is Grell's room for whenever he comes to visit. You two can rest in here." He turned, guiding Elizabeth away from the room. They disappeared down the long hallway, probably into a bedroom nearby.

I carried Grell inside, shutting the door behind me, and placing him gently on the bed. I laid next to him, holding him close to my chest. I stroked his hair, closing my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Grell. I will never let anything like this happen to you again. If I could lock you in a tower and keep you safe, keep you all for myself, I would. I can only pray that you won't ever leave me or become bored of me. I love you, and I swear I will keep you safe any way I can."

He was suddenly shaking against my chest, small giggles leaving his perfect mouth. "How corny. I love you, too, William." I blushed, embarrassed that he had heard all of that. He cuddled into me further, humming softly.

"William... I have a question. How opposed would you be to... Adopting... A few years down the road?" The question caught me off guard, and I had to think about it for a minute to actually realize what he had just asked me.

"Well of course I would love children, but a few years? Isn't that a little long to wait?" I grinned as his face lit up and he grinned, kissing me chastely on the lips.

"Oh, Will! How about a boy and a girl? The boy has to be older, though, so he can protect his sweet little sister! When can we do it, William!?" He was nearly bouncing in place, and I chuckled at him.

"Calm down. We should wait at least another year before we adopt children. It's also a very long process, so be prepared." He calmed slightly, but was still beaming up at me. I snorted softly. "Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

He nodded, closing his eyes. "You should sleep, too." I nodded and pulled him closer, resting my cheek against his hair. I closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I woke, my lower back still throbbing slightly. William was already awake, smiling down at me. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Why don't we take a bath?" I nodded, yawning and stretching. He stood and disappeared into the bathroom. I followed him, using the toothbrush I had here to brush my teeth.

I could hear the bath going, which was very large. Sebastian and Lizzie had designed the house with me in mind, having made two master bedrooms. One for them, one for me. Both bedrooms had their own large bathrooms, which were almost identical. I smiled at the thought of how close I was to the two.

I rinsed my mouth and put everything away, heading a little deeper into the bathroom to find William undressing as the bath filled. He smiled at me as his pants dropped to the ground. My blood rushed to my head.

"You weren't wearing any underwear!?" I covered my face, which was most likely as red as my hair. I heard him chuckle, and I peeked through my fingers.

"Come on. Out of your clothes." He walked toward me in all his naked glory, and how glorious it was. The man was built like a damn statue, all too perfect to be human. I was damn lucky.

He stood before me, carefully undressing me. When I was naked, he turned off the faucet and helped me into the large tub. I sighed as the warm water instantly soothed my muscles. When I was seated, he got in and shifted us until He sat behind me, my back resting comfortably against his chest.

"Thank you so much, Will. You're so sweet." I saw him blush lightly, and he coughed. I laughed at him, and reached up. "You didn't take your glasses off." I slipped them off of his face, setting them aside where they wouldn't get broken or lost.

He smiled. "Thank you." His arms circled around me, holding me securely. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, closing my eyes. He began rubbing slow circles into my stomach, and I relaxed further. "He didn't hurt you very bad, did he?"

"No. Although he wasn't gentle, there wasn't much damage. I bled some, but it's alright." I felt him tense behind me, and I frowned. "Relax. I'm fine. Please enjoy the bath with me." He relaxed slowly, sighed and whispering an apology in my ear.

"I love you, William." He relaxed completely, and I grinned. Victory. He rest his chin on my shoulder and I turned my head to kiss his cheek and nuzzle it with my nose.

"I love you, too. I will always love you." I snorted. He was being corny again. He was so cute sometimes.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Fluffy fluff fucking fluff fluff fluff. That was to make up for all the damn angst. l: You're welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi!

Chapter 15 of Crimson Beauty is here!

Alright guys, here's the deal! I'm sorry I haven't been dutifully uploading day by day as I did when I first started the story, but I want this to be fun for me, rather than it be an obligation. I love writing this story, but I need breaks between the chapters. I also need time to figure out what happens next. This stuff doesn't write itself, ya know. Just an explanation as to why the chapters are taking so long to get out.

Pet Peeve # 2 - When people write "Chocked" instead of "Choked". l: Chocked is not a fucking word.

Please enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

Several weeks had passed since the incident with Grell's obsessive ex-boyfriend, Ronald Knox. I found out that he worked under me in one of the lower divisions of my company. He was fired immediately.

I strolled into Sebastian's cafe, seeing far more people than usual. The silver haired waiter was rushing around, and so was a small redhead with glasses. I had never seen her before. I looked around the cafe until my eyes landed on Grell, who was taking a young couples order.

He turned to take the order back and saw me, smiling. I raised an eyebrow, gesturing slightly around me with my hand. He put a finger, telling me 'one minute', and rushed to the back with the couples orders. He came out, almost sprinting to me and hugging me.

"Hi Will!" He leaned up to kiss me, and I pecked him on his lips. He leaned back down grinning up at me.

"So, what's going? Why so many people?" The place seemed to be packed, only a few open chairs here and there. Even Elizabeth was here helping, running the register.

"Oh! Right. One of your employees came here looking for you. He called himself "Undertaker". After he came, we suddenly started getting like, crazy business. I have no idea why." He smiled at me, leaning up to kiss my cheek. "Now then, go park yourself somewhere. I gotta get back to work!"

I watched him walk quickly away, and I couldn't help but stare at his swaying hips. When he disappeared from sight, I went to my usual table, delighted to find it empty. I sat, and minutes later, the bespectacled redhead was at my table.

"Welcome to our little cafe, yes! I'm Mey-Rin. What can I get you?" The woman's voice was grating in the most charming way. She was clumsily cute, and from some of the looks she was getting, I'd say I wasn't the only person who thought so.

"Can I get a pumpkin spice latte and a scone?" She wrote it down, bowing slightly before running to the back. I chuckled when she nearly tripped over a chair, recovering quickly and blushing. She walked to the back, head down. The poor girl.

I let myself get lost in my thoughts. Undertaker, huh? He was one of the higher ranking employees of mine, and he was well known around town. He used to be a well known food critic, which is probably why the business here probably sky-rocketed. Undertaker was known for reporting to other food critics about what he thought of certain establishments.

"Here you are, sir! Your latte and scone, yes!" Mey-Rin took the scone off of the tray she carried, setting it down on the table. The tray had multiple orders on it, each cup having what I assumed to be a table number on it. That was a very efficient way to make better time on delivering orders.

She reached up for my cup when somebody bumped into her from the side. The person who bumped her wasn't particularly big, but she was rather small. It knocked her off of her feet, and she hit the ground. Plates shattered, and coffee spilled all over Mey-Rin. She yelped loudly, flailing about for a moment.

She stilled, sitting with her head bowed slightly. I could see the tears in her eyes as she sat on the floor, trembling. She was probably burned in several placed, and very embarrassed. The man who bumped her hadn't even apologized, which angered me.

I grabbed several napkins and kneeled beside her, gently dabbing away as much coffee as I could without hurting her. She winced every so often, whimpering as I would touch somewhere that had been burned. When I finished, I stood, tossing the napkins on my table. I looked around the room until I spotted the man.

I could see the silver haired worker rush to Mey-Rin's side, and Grell, Elizabeth, and Sebastian were looking rather confused. I approached the mans table, standing in front of him. He looked up, seemingly irritated.

"What do you want?" His voice made me snarl slightly. What did I want? What an idiot.

"Go apologize to the girl you just knocked over. Have you absolutely no decency?" He looked a bit surprised, staring up at me with a confused expression. This only pissed me off further. How dare he look at me as though he didn't know what he had done? "I said go apologize!"

He stood quickly, walking to Mey-Rin's side. "H-hey, I uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over." She looked up, one lens of her glasses cracked horribly. She quickly looked back down, and the guy looked back at me, shrugging. "I apologized. She didn't accept it. Nothing I can do. It was her own fault anyway for not watching where she was going."

"Get out." Sebastian was standing behind the man, arms crossed. Whether he had seen it or not, he clearly didn't believe that this was Mey-Rin's fault. The man sneered at Sebastian, but grabbed his coat from his chair and left.

The silver haired man helped Mey-Rin up while Grell and Sebastian began cleaning up. It didn't take long for everything to be back to normal, and I sat at my table, sipping my latte and picking at my scone.

Grell appeared at my table, smiling. "Mey wanted me to thank you for standing up for her. Elizabeth took her to the doctor to get her burns checked out. It was a very brave thing you did."

"It's what anyone should have done. It was ridiculous that he knocked her down and didn't at least apologize." I shrugged, feeling rather good with the praise Grell was giving me. He leaned down, pecking my cheek.

"I guess I'll just have to reward you later..." I choked a bit, looking up at him, but he was already walking away. That little tease.

K-Y-L-EH-E

SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. C: Worst cliffhangers ever, right? So I'm trying to introduce all of the characters, so I'm sorry if this wasn't the best chapter. I hope you enjoyed anyways! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey again!

Chapter 16, wow!

I am SO SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have been super busy lately trying to put together my cosplays and running errands and whatnot. I hope I didn't take so long that you guys lost interest!

To make it up to you, next chapter is a Valentine's Day Special! I will put everything I have into that chapter to make it as fluffy and romantic and sexy as I can!

Anyhow, let's get on with chapter16, shall we?

Pet peeve # 3 - When people trash talk other peoples taste in music. l: Like, it's a matter of preference. Grow up.

So this chapter is just smut. Nothing else.

Enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E GRELL

I sat at home, on my bed, waiting impatiently for William to come over. Earlier that day, at the cafe, I promised him that I would reward him for standing up for Mey-Rin after some asshole had knocked her down.

I had not planned anything over the top. I wore a red teddy and nothing else. The straps were ruffled and the edges also had ruffles. It was, of course, almost completely transparent, save for the solid ruffled ribbon that wrapped around my torso and down my legs.

I stood and walked over to the mirror, giving myself a once over for the millionth time. I decided then that I needed to do something with my hair. I pulled it up, combing my fingers through it to smooth it out, and used a small section of hair to keep it tied in a simple pony-tail.

I had told William, via text, that when he arrived he could come straight in. He apparently listened, because I heard the front door open. I quickly got back on the bed, leaning back on my hands and crossing my legs.

"Grell?" I smiled as he called out for me. He sounded wary, which made me laughed.

"I'm in here, darling!" I heard his footsteps coming closer until he was standing in the

door way. His eyes immediately landed on me, widening almost comically. He covered his mouth, and I could see the blush on his cheeks.

"G-Grell, what are you wearing?" He sounded like he was trying to keep himself composed, and it made me want to laugh, though I suppressed it to save the mood of the moment.

"Why, I'm wearing your reward of course." I feigned sadness. "Don't you like it, Will? I got it just for you." I uncrossed my legs, spreading them and tilting my head. Will and I have had sex a few times already, and I had yet to see him actually flustered! He was always calm and cool and completely in control.

"I do like it. I love it, actually. This just... wasn't what I was expecting when you said you had a reward for me." He let his hand dropped to his tie, and he walked toward the bed, loosening it. There was the Will I knew.

"Why don't you unwrap me and open me up...?" I rolled onto my stomach, raising my hips to show him where the ribbon was tied in a bow at the small of my back, the other end tied at my knee. I looked over my shoulder to see him smirking as he reached for the bows, making quick work of untying them.

He took the end of the ribbon and pulled, and I shuddered as it slid smoothly across my skin, snaking around my thighs slowly. He continued to pull until the ribbon was free of my body. He tossed the fabric away, standing from the bed and starting on his suit.

I stood, pushing his hands away. "No, no. This is your reward. Allow me." I loosened his tie, pulling it off and dropping it near the ribbon. I pushed his jacket off, then started on the buttons on his shirt. When it was opened, I ignored it and dropped down to my knees.

He stared down at me as I unbuttoned his slacks, sliding the zipper down with my teeth. They pooled down around his feet, and I off-handedly noticed that he must have removed his shoes at the front door. I pulled down his briefs, and smiled at his state of half-hardness.

I didn't hesitate to wrap my hand around him, stroking slowly a few times before taking him into my mouth. I blushed lightly as he grew harder in my mouth. The feeling was quite erotic, and it only added to my arousal.

I felt his hand on my head, his fingers threading through my hair. He urged me forward gently, so I relaxed my jaw, taking him in deeper. I closed my eyes as I bobbed my head, lips wrapped firmly around his erection. He groaned above me, and I pulled off.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" He stared down at me with half-lidded eyes, and I nodded toward the bed.

"Go lay on your back, okay?" He nodded, stepping out of his pants and underwear. He pulled off his his shirt, then socks, before reclining against the headboard of my bed. I crossed the room, retrieving some things from a drawer.

I climbed on the bed, straddling William's hips, my back facing him. "Don't lift a finger, alright?" With his nod, I leaned forward until my chest was resting against his legs, ass raised so William could see. I heard his breath hitch slightly.

I grabbed the bottle of strawberry scented lube, coating my fingers in the slippery liquid. I reached back, and slipped two fingers into myself. I worked them in and out quickly, rolling my hips back against them.

I stroked William's erection with my free hand, licking and sucking at only the tip. I heard him groan, and one of his hands came up to rest on my thigh. I added another finger to the two already inside and started thrusting them instantly.

When I deemed myself ready, I removed my fingers and grabbed the other object I had grabbed from my drawer. I poured a liberal amount of lube onto the vibrator before smiling back at my confused boyfriend.

"Do you want to do it, or do you want to watch?" I held it up so he could see it, and he blushed lightly.

"You know, I would rather watch. If I were to fuck you with a dildo, I might as well use the real thing." I snorted softly. He had a point, that was for sure. "Get on with it, sweetheart."

I placed the tip at my entrance, not hesitating to push it in. I kept pushing until my finger tips touched my ass. "William, can you press the button on the bottom?" I felt him shift slightly, and powerful vibrations caused me to cry out in pleasured shock. I had never used this toy, having bought it only after the first time William and I had sex. It was only then that I realized it could be pleasurable.

I took a minute to regain my composure, staying still until I was sure I wouldn't cum from the vibrations alone. When I was positive I could handle it, I began thrusting the vibrator slowly. I picked up my pace when I got a little too used to the slow movements.

"As sexy as you are, impaling that perfect little ass with your toy, I'm getting a little impatient." I nodded, pulling the toy out and tossing it to the foot of the bed. I sat up and turned, moving so I was facing William.

"Ready?" He nodded and I lowered myself down onto his dripping erection. I got only half way down before he thrust up, burying himself inside. I tipped my head back, whining quietly at the pleasure it brought me. "Hey you, stay still. This is your reward, you shouldn't have to do anything."

"Well you can reward me by hurrying up." I rolled my eyes a bit, but started to bounce regardless. I planted my hands against his strong chest, raising and lowering my hips as fast as I could manage. I was already very close to the edge, but I had to hold out for him.

He began thrusting up roughly as I came down, and I didn't stop him. It felt too good to stop. Even having used the vibrator on myself earlier, I still felt so full. William was much bigger than the toy. As much as I enjoyed the toy, I definitely preferred the feeling of hot, hard flesh pounding into my willing body.

"Mm... William! Ah, so good!" I figured I should humour him with a bit of vocal stimulation, since this was a special occasion. "Harder! You're so big... Filling me up so perfectly!" He grunted beneath me as I began to roll my hips as I came.

I heard him curse as I purposefully clenched around him, and I was caught off guard as he came inside of me sooner than I had anticipated. The sticky warmth inside made me cum as well, and I slumped against him.

"That was good. I hope we can do this again someday." He stroked my back, and I raised my hips until he slipped out of me.

"That was exhausting." He chuckled as I snuggled tiredly against him, too tired to even attempt cleaning up. "But yeah, it was good," I admitted after several moments of comfortable silence. He simply chuckled and kissed my head.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

K-Y-L-EH-E

Kay. So pretty much 1,500 words of what is definitely not the best sex I have written so far. Hope you enjoyed anyways. I will start writing the special chapter tomorrow (February 1st), and will be posting it on Valentine's day. Please review.


	17. Valentines Special (Chapter 17)

Hello!

So, my tablet broke on the 12th, two days before my deadline! It had a total system shutdown and wouldn't even turn on! So I sent it off to be fixed! I get it back, and what happens? None of my apps work! So I reset my tablets data. I lost everything but thats okay as long as we're back in business. Please forgive me for my faulty tablet!

So please, please don't hate me for missing my deadline. Here it is, the Valentines Special!

Please Enjoy.

Pet Peeve # 4: I cannot STAND cooking/cleaning/eating in a dimly lit kitchen. It needs to be well lit.

K-Y-L-EH-E WILLIAM

I stood in the jewelry store, staring down at the wide array of rings. I examined each one thoroughly, trying to decide which would best suit Grell and would be best for the situation. Maybe I should get him a necklace, or some earrings...?

"Hello, sir!" I jumped slightly, looking up to identify the too-cheery voice. I was a little startled to see not one person, but three people. Triplets, to be exact. "My name is Canterbury."

"Thompson."

"Timber."

I scowled at their obviously false cheerfulness. "What are you looking for, sir? Perhaps and engagement ring?"

"Uh, no. I'm looking for a promise ring, I suppose." I glanced over the selection again.

"Aren't the contents of this store a little... Expensive to be for something as minor as a promise ring...?" One of the triplets was giving me a skeptical look until he was elbowed roughly by one brother and given a stern look by the other.

"Sir, if it's a promise ring, I suggest you find something that fits your partners taste without being too flashy. The reasoning for wanting to tone down the beauty of the ring is so that it does not detract from the wedding ring itself later on."

I nodded, taking in the information. "I still want something nice, though."

"Well then, if you tell us what your partner is like, then we can more than likely help you find something."

"Uh... Well he's very hyperactive. He's kind, gentle, but he has a fiery attitude. He likes the color red. He's very beautiful, with green eyes and long, ruby red hair." I could see the triplets all looking over the casing, and their eyes seemed to land on the same place at the same time.

"I think this one will suit him just fine."

"Great choice, brother."

"I was thinking the same thing."

One of them bent, reaching into the case. He pulled something out and held it out for me to see. It was a simple silver band with a beautiful emerald in the center. I smiled.

"This is absolutely perfect. I'll take it."

"Are you not going to ask how much it is...?"

"Money is not an issue. I'd like a red velvet box, if that's possible." I was already pulling out my wallet, pulling my credit card from it.

"Of course, sir," they chorused, and I couldn't help from feeling a bit creeped out by it. One rushed to the back, another took the ring and headed off in another direction, and the last motioned me to follow him to the register.

"Alright! This ring is $10,599. Cash or credit, sir?"

"Credit." I handed him the card, and he ran it. As soon as the transaction was finished, I was presented a beautiful velvet box with a black bow.

"Good luck with you valentine, sir." The triplets smiled as I left, and I held the box close to me. Tomorrow would be perfect.

K-Y-L-EH-E

"Alright, everyone, he should be coming in soon. We need to be out of sight, okay?" Sebastian clapped his hands, dismissing the staff to the back. They had closed the cafe on my request.

Elizabeth brought out a small, beautifully decorated cake. She set it on the center of the only table set out in the entire cafe. "There we go! Tonight's the night, Will!"

"I know. I can only hope he'll accept. Thank you all so much for this." I smiled at them, bowing slightly. As I stood straight, I checked my watch. "Ah... Only five minutes to go."

Everyone scurried to the back, and I straightened my tie. I waited patiently until the bell on the front rang, and Grell walked in. He looked stunning in a black silk dress. Although it was still a bit odd seeing my boyfriend in a dress now that I knew he was just that, a boy, he always looked stunning.

"Will? What's going on?" He looked around, taking in the appearance of the cafe. Lizzie was known for loving to decorate, so even though it was just the two of us, the entire cafe was done up in pink and red ribbons, little heart decorations, and pink lights. It was nice, romantic and not overly cute.

I held out my hand, and he took it. I lead him to the table and released his hand, pulling out his chair for him. He sat as I gently pushed his chair in. I walked around to my own side and sat.

"Grell, would you like a piece of cake?"

"Uh, I would love one." I cut a good sized piece, setting it on his plate and then helping myself to a piece. I took a bit, watching him do the same. His face melted into a look of bliss. "Oh God, I haven't had Claude's cake in forever!"

We settled into a comfortable silence as we ate our cake. We would glance at each other, smile sweetly. He rubbed his heel-clad foot along my calf affectionately, and I smiled lovingly as he did so. Finally, the two of us finished out desert.

"Uh, Grell." I coughed softly, standing up and walking to his side of the table. I kneeled beside him, and his eyes widened. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, and so that's why I'm doing this. I want to ensure that you and I will have a long future together. I love you more than anything, Grell."

He stared, lips parted as I pulled the little velvet box from the pocket of my slacks. I held it before him and opened it. "Grell Sutcliff, please accept this promise ring. Promise me that we will be together long enough for me to be able to really propose to you. Promise me that you love me just as much as I love you."

"Oh... William..." He whimpered softly, and a tear fell from one beautiful green eye. He blinked away the rest of his tears, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on his finger. He stared at it, a look of adoration on his face. "I promise, Will. I love you!"

He launched himself at me, and the box flew from my hand, skittering across the floor. I embraced him as he cried against my neck. Repeated whispers of "I love you" fell from his lips, and we stayed there, on the floor, until he calmed down.

Grell jumped as clapping sounded from the kitchen, and he looked back to see everyone. "Guys... Did you do all this?" He took my hand and we stood together. "Oh thank you guys! I appreciate it so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now you two get out of here. We all have our own Valentines to be with today." Sebastian smiled at Grell as he spoke, showing that he was anything but serious. Grell left my arms, hugging each person in turn.

"Again, thank you all. We'll be going. Good day, everyone." Grell came back to me and took my hand, and we left together.

K-Y-L-EH-E Short, poorly written sex below.

We barely made it into my home before he was attacking me, kissing me fiercely. I kissed back without hesitation, directing him toward my bedroom. I kicked the door shut behind me, and we were soon on the bed, limbs tangled together.

"Will... Take me. No foreplay tonight. I just want to feel you inside me." My heart ached at the loving look he was giving me. I nodded to show him I heard what he said. I reached for the lube, coating my fingers.

"No, Will. Just... Just enter me..." He pushed at my arm, and I shook my head.

"No. I won't risk hurting you." I pushed a finger in, an it soon became two, then three. Finally, I coated my aching erection and pushed into him. It amazed me that he didn't even have to touch me to get me aroused. All he had to do was look at me, say my name, squirm beneath me.

I thrust slowly. I would draw this night out as much as I could. Each push of my hips was slow, hard, deliberate. He begged for me to move faster, to thrust harder, but I refused. I kept the pace slow, almost maddeningly so. He squirmed and writhed, whimpered and begged.

"William! I can't take it anymore! Please!" I stilled completely inside of him, only for a moment, before pulling out and pounding inside. I grabbed the undersides of his knees, pushing them to his chest.

He cried out as I thrust against his prostate, hard and fast. I wasn't going to last very much longer, and I knew he wouldn't either. I leaned down, kissing him as I came inside of him. His back arched and I felt his warmth hit my stomach and chest.

I collapsed, rolling onto my back and taking him with me. He relaxed against my chest, and I closed my eyes. "I love you, Grell."

"Love you, too, Will. Happy Valentines Day."

We fell asleep, holding each other tight.

K-Y-L-EH-E SPECIAL SCENE. Elizabeth

Sebastian and I stood in the family room of our home, him kneeling before me.

"Seb... I don't understand. What are you doing?" I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused. He had already proposed to me long ago, we were married, so I didn't know what was happening.

"Elizabeth, we've been together for along time and I still love you more than anything. Even though when we were younger, I was skeptical that I would always feel the same as I did back then. I am more than pleased to find that I still love you as much, if more than I did back then."

"I-I love you too, Seb, but you're starting to worry me. What's all this about?" I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth. He wasn't trying to ask for a divorce was he?

"Calm down, Elizabeth. Let me finish." Even with that, I couldn't help but fidget a bit. "As I was saying. I love you, and I figured today was the best day to do this. Elizabeth, I would like to have our vows renewed."

What...? My eyes stung as the tears welled up. I stared down at my husband, trying to find the right words. "I-I... Of course! Oh, Sebastian! There's nothing I want more!" I grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

I felt his arms go around my waist, and we held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

K-Y-L-EH-E

So! Hope you enjoyed! I realize that this chapter doesn't make up for my missed deadline! After having to rewrite this several times due to my tablet having problems. Forgive me, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys!

Woohoo, I made the deadline! What's funny is I pretty much broke my keyboard, and it decided to fix itself like ten minutes later. Disaster avoided!

Anyhow, not much to say this time around other than this chapter contains trouble with an ex of William's!

Please Enjoy!

Pet Peeve # 5: When people lie to me and they know I know they're lying, but they continue on with it anyways. Pisses me off. l:

K-Y-L-EH-E Grell

I sat across from William, sipping wine from a beautiful crystal glass, a plate of some fancy ravioli before me. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. I really appreciate it."

William flashed me a stunning smile. "Of course, sweetheart. You deserve to be taken out." He reached across the table, taking me hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I love you."

I smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "I love you, too. You know, you look so good tonight. Something is different, and I can't quite put my finger on it."

A look of mock offence came over his face. "Are you saying I don't always look good?" He chuckled and I couldn't help but join in. "To answer your question, I didn't put my hair back today."

I realized then that if it were a snake, it would have bitten me. His hair framed his face, just long enough to brush his cheeks. It gave him a less serious look about him, which made him look completely relaxed and enchanting.

"Willaim! You should wear your hair like this more often!" He smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks as I gushed over him. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"Will? Is that you?" I frowned slightly. How dare someone interrupt our date...? I looked up to the offending female voice. I saw a woman with brown hair, curled and pulled up. She was absolutely gorgeous, and her eyes were a heart melting chocolate brown. She wore skimpy shorts, seemingly made of the same material as slacks, knee socks which clearly left nothing to the imagination, as well as a white dress shirt.

She seemed to not even notice me as she stood beside William, putting a manicured hand on his biceps. "My goodness," she purred, and I couldn't help but be disgusted by the flirtatious look on her face. "I never thought you could get any more handsome, but it seems I was wrong, hmm?"

I could almost see William's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, and I couldn't deny that it made me feel lot better. "Nina, as lovely as it is to see you again, I'm currently on a date." Finally, her eyes shifted over to me. A look of what was more than likely disgust crossed her features.

"William... Is it a double date? If my eyes do not deceive me, that is a man." I noticed her hand creeping slowly up his arm, and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. "If you don't have a date for this evening, I would gladly fill in."

"If you wouldn't mind taking your filthy hands off my boyfriend, then you and I won't have a problem." I was surprised at how calm and confident I sounded. It didn't matter though, because her hand immediately was at her side.

"Boyfriend...? William, I know for a fact you aren't gay. Remember all those nights we spent in my bedroom, going at it like wild rabbits?" She grinned down at him, and I could feel the glare slipping onto my face.

"Excuse me, Nina, but could you please leave us to have our dinner in peace? Our relations ended over three years ago, and I would really like to enjoy dinner with my lover." I could see that William's patience was wearing thin. I had see him snap, and he was damn scary when he was angry.

"You don't know what you're missing, Will. Let me remind you..." She bent over, enough so that her breasts pushed against William's shoulder. Her lips ghosted over his cheek, inching closer to his lips. "Just relax and enjoy, Will."

Why wasn't he stopping her? I watched in absolute horror as her lips sealed over his, and I could feel my heart break. I don't think I had ever felt so betrayed in my life. Even though he didn't seem to be responding, it still hurt more than anything.

I stood quickly, blinking away the tears in my eyes. "I'm going home." Before I left, I quickly slipped the silver band that was my promise ring off of my finger. I tossed it down on the table and walked quickly out of the restaurant, being mindful not to run or cause more of a scene than this Nina bitch already had.

Unfortunately, William had brought me here in his car. I hadn't wanted our night to be interrupted, so I left my phone home. I wouldn't be able to call Sebastian to come get me, or even a taxi. Distraught, I began the walk home.

K-Y-L-EH-E

I had been walking for about twenty minutes already, and I assumed it would take about another hour and a half to get home. My feet were already protesting the long trek, and my dress shoes certainly weren't the most comfortable to be walking in. I considered taking them off several times.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I felt a drop on my cheek. It was followed my a few more slow drops, which eventually picked up into a full out downpour. I whimpered softly, my own tears beginning to mix with the raindrops on my face.

I jumped as a car pulled up next to me, and the window rolled down. I saw a strangers face. "Hey! Are you alright? Do you need a ride?" Perhaps miracles did exist. I rushed around to the passengers side, getting in and shutting the door.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how much further I could have walked." I put my seatbelt on and we were off.

"Yeah, man, of course. Where you headed?" I gave him my address, and we fell into a short silence, which was broken with a question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "So... Why are you out here in the rain?"

"I was on a date, but his ex showed up." I stared out the window, and I could feel his eyes on me. "Please keep your eyes on the road."

"Uh... So did you just not want to see his ex, or what?"

I became slightly irritated as he pushed the subject, but I pushed the irritation down. He deserved to know. He was, after all, giving me ride home. "She showed up, put her hands on him, kissed him... He didn't stop her, so I left."

"O-Oh... I'm sorry. That's pretty low of him, very shallow of her." I nodded my agreement. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When we arrived at my apartment, he gave me his number and drove away.

I walked into my apartment, still soaked, and trudged into my bathroom. After a long hot shower, I threw the clothes in the washer and decided to go to bed. I suppose I would see what tomorrow would bring.

K-Y-EH-E

Ahem. So. Straight back into the angst and stuff! Whoohoo. Also always feels good to get shit in BEFORE the deadline. xD Not like two weeks after. I really hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
